Escapemos
by Jessi'w Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios, Charlie se opone asi que un dia ellos deciden escapar, pero no tienen nada que los ayude a sobrevivir almenos un dia, un señor que se ve amable les ofrece su ayuda, pero el prostituye a las personas ¿Que pasara? Short-Fic
1. Chapter 1

Escapemos

Soy Bella Swan, tengo 18 años y vivo en Florida. Tengo un novio llamado Edward, el es perfecto para mí y lo amo demasiado, pero hay un terrible problema, mi padre, Charlie, se opone a nuestro noviazgo, lo hace solo por el hecho de que el y yo no somos de la misma clase social, mi padre es un famoso criminólogo, y Carlisle, su padre, es un doctor general.

Últimamente Edward ha estado entrando a mi habitación por la ventana, ya que era muy fácil hacerlo, y el día de hoy no es la excepción, lo estaba esperando y cinco minutos después el apareció

-Hola, amor- dijo sonriéndome

-Hola- me acerqué a el y lo besé, duramos así unos segundos, hasta que unos terribles golpes en la puerta nos asustaron

-¡Bella!- gritó Charlie desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Abre la puerta!- rápidamente me giré hacia Edward

-Edward escóndete antes de que entre- le dije y rápidamente se escondió en el armario, en ese momento Charlie entró

-¡¿Dónde esta?- gritó mientras veía por todos lados

-¿Quién?- dije haciéndome la confundida

-¡No te hagas la estúpida!- gritó- ¡Acabo de ver como tu novio entraba a la casa! ¡¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se- entonces se quedó viendo fijamente al armario

-¿Esta ahí, verdad?- no dije nada- ¡Se que estas ahí muchacho! ¡Sal!- … silencio…- ¡Si te saco yo te irá peor!

Entonces lentamente la puerta del armario se abrió y Edward salió

-¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo!

Edward me miró y salió corriendo, pero en la escalera todo empeoró

-No te preocupes Bella, volveré- ese comentario alteró a Charlie

-¡Nunca volverás!- gritó

-Si lo haré- de repente Charlie agarró un bastón de fierro (N/A: son de esos que usan la policía, olvidé como se llaman xD) y golpeó a Edward en la espalda mientras bajaba las escaleras, y Edward cayó al suelo

-¡Papá!- intente acercarme a Edward, pero Charlie me empujó hacia atrás y golpeó a Edward dos veces más, intente acercarme de nuevo, pero nuevamente Charlie me empujó, por suerte Reneé llego

-¡¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- Charlie se distrajo y aproveche la oportunidad para acercarme a Edward, mientras Charlie le explicó a Reneé

-¡Este sin vergüenza se metió en mi casa!- gritó mirándonos con enojo- Se metió como el pandillero que es ¡Saltándose la reja!

-Charlie, calmate- le dijo y después nos miro- Edward vete antes de que esto empeoré

Edward me besó y se fue, subí las escaleras y Charlie gritó

-¡Isabella!

-¡Cállate, Charlie!- le dije llorando- ¡Te odio!

Llegué a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama, para llorar aún más.

Apenas habían pasado treinta minutos y tocaron la puerta, era mi mamá

-Bella- no contesté, se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que decidí romper el silencio

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que logré decir

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué papá me hace esto? ¿Qué acaso no entiende que amo a Edward?- suspiró antes de contestar

-Bella, tu no lo amas, es solo un enamoramiento de adolescente- si ella supiera….- además, hay un millón de chicos que esperan por ti y te quieren, tal vez uno de ellos se llevé bien con tu padre

-Sí mamá, pero de ese millón de chicos al único que quiero es a el, papá no entiende que ya estamos en el siglo XXI, ya los padres no escogen a la pareja de su hija- dije casi gritando, nos quedamos así unos minutos mas en silencio

-Bella no quiero que estés tan deprimida, así que alístate, en quince minutos nos vamos a club

-Pero mamá…

-Nada, alístate y en unos minutos vuelvo- y me dejó ahí

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje, de Edward, que decía:

"Te esperó en la esquina de siempre, traite tus papeles."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, era Charlie

-Dame ese teléfono, así no podrás mantenerte comunicada con el

-Papá, por favor no…- me lo arrebató de las manos y se fue

Busqué en mi estantería mi pasaporte, creí que sería difícil, pero lo encontré, entonces sin hacer ruido huí por la ventana

Reneé Pov

Me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, ya que se había tardado mucho, toqué la puerta y nada

-¡Charlie!- el apareció rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Abre la puerta Bella no contesta

No batallo mucho y abrió la puerta, estaba vacía y la ventana estaba abierta

-Reneé…

-¡Bella escapo y todo es tu culpa!- grite desesperada- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Llama a la policía!

hooLaa

esta historia la vi el la TV y se me ocurrió hacerla estilo Twilight esperó que les guste

reviews?


	2. La invitación

Capítulo 2: La invitación

Renee Pov

-¡Llama a la policía!- grité

-Esta bien, pero antes haré otra llamada- dijo con voz calmada

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde?

-Al banco, los chicos de ahora no pueden vivir sin sus tarjetas de crédito- puse los ojos en blanco mientras Charlie hablaba

Edward Pov.

Estaba esperando a Bella, en el lugar de siempre, siempre nos veíamos aquí después de que ella saliera de la universidad, o simplemente porque queríamos vernos, ya que yo no podía ir a su casa, pero este lugar era perfecto.

Por fin apareció.

-Bella…- suspiré, y la abracé

-Edward, ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te duelen los golpes?

-No, Bella ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Edward?- dijo mirándome con curiosidad

-Escapemos, Bella, escapemos, ya no volveremos y nada se interpondrá entre nosotros

-¿Escapar?, Edward ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí

-¿Qué haremos Edward? No tenemos trabajo, siquiera hemos terminado la universidad

-No lo se Bella. Pero no te preocupes, encontrare una solución a este problema

- Está bien- la abracé y miré a nuestro alrededor

Vi a un hombre sentado con una laptop, tenía unos audífonos en sus oídos, y se me ocurrió un gran plan

-Bella, haremos esto….

Bella Pov.

No me gusto para nada el plan de Edward, era demasiado arriesgado, pero no sabía que hacer, y esta era una solución a nuestro problema, en eso se me acercó un hombre, tenía muletas y batallaba para caminar

-Hola- me dijo

-Hola- intenté ignorarlo, pero volvió a llamar mi atención

-Pareces preocupada ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-No, ¿Quién eres tu?

-Oh, soy Billy Black- dijo tendiéndome la mano- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella Swan- tomé su mano

-Bien, ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- no sabía si decirle o no, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien

-Mi novio….

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-Intenta robarle a aquel hombre de allá- dije señalándole con el dedo

-¿Por qué?

-Escapamos de nuestras casas y no tenemos dinero

-Mmm…- dijo mirándolos fijamente- llama a tu novio, tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos- no se porque, le hice caso y llame a Edward, quien en ese momento casi lograba robarle la billetera al hombre

-¡¿Edward?- el dejo lo que estaba apunto de hacer y me miro preocupado, lo llame con el dedo y se acercó a nosotros

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el?- me dijo en el oído mientras me agarraba por la cintura

-Soy Billy Black , y quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda

-No la necesitamos- dijo Edward mirándolo con odio

-Edward….- dije en voz baja

-No- dijo mirándome fijamente

-¿Estas seguro de que no necesitas mi ayuda? Por lo que me acaba de contar Bella parece que si necesitas mi ayuda- Edward iba a protestar, pero yo hablé antes

-¿De que tipo de ayuda habla usted?- dije en voz baja

-Pueden venir a vivir conmigo, mi casa es grande y vivo solo con mi hijo….

-¡NO!- gritó Edward

-Esta bien, que les parece si los invito a comer?, así podremos hablar mas tranquilamente- Edward iba a protestar otra vez, pero de nuevo hable primero

-Claro- dije en voz baja

-Excelente, quédense aquí y yo iré por mi auto- entonces se alejo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? Ni siquiera lo conocemos. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en el de esa forma? ¡Lo acabas de conocer!

-Edward calmate, es decir míralo, no puede hacernos nada, además, tiene cara de buena gente.

-¿Y que de su hijo? Bella, si te llegan a hacer algoo….

-Basta Edward, no pasara nada

-Lo siento, es que tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo seriamente

A pesar de todo, yo también tenía un mal presentimiento

Edward Pov.

Llegamos a la casa de Billy, en realidad era grande, tanto como la de Bella, era demasiado grande para dos personas

Entramos al comedor, Billy se sentó en una silla y nosotros nos quedamos parados

-Siéntense, están en su casa- Bella y yo tomamos los asiento que estaban frente a el.

En ese momento entró un chico alto, moreno y musculoso

-Jacob, ellos son Bella y Edward- nos apuntó, pero Jacob solo miraba a Bella, el mal presentimiento se hizo aún mas fuerte

-Hola- dijo serio, nosotros solo lo miramos

-Jacob, ¿La comida esta lista?

-Sí, en unos minutos la servirán

-Bien- Jacob se fue y nos dejo solos, pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y en ese momento entró una mujer con dos platos servidos y los dejo en frente de Bella y yo, comenzamos a comer y después pregunté:

-Billy, ¿De que forma puedes ayudarnos?- dije con tono serio

-Puedo ayudarles de muchas formas, puedo darles dinero, ayudarlos a salir del país o… pueden quedarse conmigo mientras ustedes deciden que hacer- dijo sonriendo

Bella volteó a verme y después miro a Billy

-Si decidimos quedarnos, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos podríamos quedar?- en ese momento entró Jacob y se quedó parado detrás de Billy

-El tiempo que ustedes quieran, a mí no me molesta tener gente en mi casa- Bella volteó a verme de nuevo, parecía buscar respuesta en mis ojos, pero no encontró nada, yo estaba en mi mundo

-Bien, Billy creó que nos…- en ese momento reaccioné e interrumpí a Bella con la primer cosa que se me ocurrió

-¿No puede darnos algo para tomar?- dije

-Claro- volteó a ver a Jacob y dijo- Jacob, trae las limonadas que deje en la barra de la cocina- le guiño el ojo y el mal presentimiento volvió, no tardo mucho y dejo las limonadas frente a nosotros, los dos tomamos un sorbo

La limonada sabía rara

-La limonada sabe rara- dije con asco

-Si… sabe como a metal- dijo Bella, el mal presentimiento se hizo demasiado fuerte, tanto que me fue imposible ignorarlo

-Bella, tenemos que irnos- me levanté de la silla, pero me sentí realmente pesado, caí al suelo, vi como Bella se levantaba también, intente decirle que corriera, pero en ese momento caí en un profundo sueño.

Bella Pov

-¡Edward!- el estaba tirado en el piso, cuando me levante de mi asiento me sentí muy pesada, pero lo ignoré

-¿Qué le hicieron?- grité desesperada, algo me decía que corriera, mas cuando el tal Jacob se acercó a mi, corrí a dirección contraria a el, pero fue muy rápido, su brazo me agarró por la cintura y me cargó cuando mis piernas no pudieron soportar mi peso, intenté alejarme de el, pero no lo logré y en ese momento me quedé dormida.

hooLa

wiii ahora si biene lo buenoo! hahaha pasaran cosas raras y creanme, seran realmente raras!

haha bueno me voy Byee!

reviews?


	3. La visita

Capítulo 3: La visita

Carlisle Pov

Llegué a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, abrí la puerta y empecé a buscar a mi hijo

-¡Edward!- nadie contesto, lo llamé otra vez- ¡Edward!

Silencio

Al parecer no estaba en casa, talvez estaba con su nueva novia, Bella, nunca me la había presentado, pero confiaba en que era un buena chica

La casa estaba sola, así que decidí relajarme, prendí la t.v. y me puse a ver un documental sobre gemelos, estaba muy concentrado en la t.v., que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, fui a abrir la puerta, y frente a mi estaba un hombre y una mujer

-¿Es usted Carlisle Cullen?- dijo el hombre

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Soy Charlie Swan, vengo a buscar a Edward- dijo con enojo

-Edward no está, talvez vuelva mas tarde

-No va a volver- dijo la mujer, eso me alarmó

-¿Qué?- dije confundido

-Escucha Cullen- dijo Charlie- tu hijo se llevó a mi hija y…

-¿Quién es tu hija?

-Bella Swan

-Ah, la novia de Edward, pero… ¿Cómo que se la llevo? Tiene que haber algún motivo por el que hayan escapado

-Y lo hay, pero ese no es el caso, ¿Dónde están?

-No lo se, no he visto a Edward

-Escucha Cullen, apenas Edward vuelva lo voy a demandar por secuestro- me amenazó

-¿Y como sabes que la secuestro? ¿Cómo sabes que Bella no quería ir? Charlie, tu no lo sabes, déjalos en paz, son solo adolescentes, volverán en unos días

Charlie se quedó sin habla, sin embargo se volteo y ambos se fueron

Edward Pov

Desperté un poco desorientado, recordaba muy pocas cosas del día anterior, solo podía recordar a Billy, Jacob, las limonadas y… ¡Bella!

Estaba en una habitación solo y semi desnudo, no tenía mi camisa y no esta en ningún lado, me levante de la cama he intenté caminar, apenas di un paso y caí al suelo, a mi lado estaba una puerta, pero frente a mi tenía otra, intenté abrir la puerta que tenía al lado.

Bella Pov

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había tenido un terrible sueño, a mi y a Edward nos habían secuestrado, lo bueno es que todo había sido un sueño…

Me paré de golpe cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, inspeccione mi cuerpo, y me asuste cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, busqué mi ropa, pero no la encontré por ningún lado

En mi habitación había dos puertas, una al lado de la cama y la otra en la esquina de la habitación

Escuche como intentaban abrir la puerta que tenía al lado, me levanté de la cama y me puse frente a la puerta, calculando alguna forma de escapar, pero la puerta nunca se abrió, y escuché un gemido de frustración, que sabía de quien provenía

-¿Edward?- dije en voz alta, mientras me hincaba frente a la puerta y me recargaba sobre ella.

Edward Pov

-¿Edward?- escuché la voz de Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿Bella, estas ahí?- dije

-Sí- contestó aliviada

-¿Cómo estas? ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Te duele algo?- dije preocupado

-Estoy bien, no me duele nada- sabía que eso era mentira, ya que gimió de dolor- pero…- se quedó callada

-¡¿Pero que?- dije enojado

-Es que… es solo que… estoy en ropa interior- dijo en voz muy baja, que apenas pude escucharla, su comentario me enfureció y golpeé la puerta lo más fuerte que pude

-Edward…- dijo Bella con voz triste, y después escuche que sollozaba, eso me partió el corazón, no soportaba escuchar a Bella llorar, y mucho menos verla

-Bella, Bella calmate, no te asustes, no dejare que te hagan algo- dije tratando de consolarla, pero al parecer no funcionó

-Es mi culpa- dijo entre sollozos

-No, no lo es…

-¡Sí lo es!- gritó- ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Si no te hubiera insistido en venir talvez ahora estaríamos fuera de este país!- dijo sollozando mas fuerte

Ella tenía razón, ella me había rogado demasiado que me fue imposible decirle no. Pero no se lo echaría en cara, no quería hacerla sentir peor

-Bella, no te preocupes te sacaré de aquí- le aseguré

-Te amo- me dijo con voz más tranquila

-Te amo

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, escuché como abrían una puerta desde el lugar de donde estaba Bella

-¡Ah!- gritó, y me asusté

-¡Bella!- no me contestó

Caminé hasta la otra puerta que había en la otra habitación, pero antes de que intentara abrirla, se abrió y entró Billy

Me sorprendió verlo sin muletas y que no cojeará

-Hola Edward- dijo tranquilamente, me levanté del suelo con las rodillas temblorosas, y me lancé sobre el, pero se movió y volví a caer sobre el suelo, y ya no tuve suficiente fuerza como para levantarme

-¡¿Qué le están haciendo?- le grité

-Por el momento nada- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- pero después…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me levanté del suelo y corrí a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir entró Jacob y me empujó sobre la cama, traía una inyección en una mano, y sentí como me la encajaba en el brazo, luché unos segundos mas, pero después todo se volvió negro y me quedé sin fuerzas.

Billy Pov

Estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo un libro, escuché que tocaban el timbre- sonreí- mi visita había llegado

Jacob fue a abrir la puerta y después volvió con mi visita: Ethan, mi cliente que nunca me fallaba

-¡Ethan!- lo saludé calurosamente

-Hola Billy, vine por lo que me prometiste- sonrió

-Lo se, hoy tenemos una pareja de ambos sexos

-Excelente- dijo

-Lo es, y dime ¿A quién prefieres?

-Oh, vamos Billy- dijo riéndose- sabes que soy gay, quiero al muchacho

-Esta bien, Jacob, llevalo con el

-Claro- dijo se fue y Ethan lo siguió

Ethan Pov.

Llegamos a la habitación y Jacob se fue, entré y adentro vi al hombre mas sexy del mundo

Estaba dormido, pero eso no arruinaría mis planes

-Ahora viene la parte excitante- dije para mis adentros y me acerqué a el.

hooLa

estan enojadas por el final? Yo si, pero si fue muy sutil para algunas, se los dejo mas directo, violaron a Edward ): Pero miren el lado bueno, el esta tan drogado que ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta de que lo violaron XD

no me disculpo por la tardanza, (soy demasiado floja, asi que acostumbrense) Me voy: Byee!

reviews?


	4. ¡No!

Capítulo 4: ¡No!

Edward Pov.

Me desperté con un terrible presentimiento, algo muy malo pasaría, y temí por Bella.

Me sentía un poco adolorido, pero podía moverme, talvez no me habían sedado tanto. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta que tenía al lado, esperó que esté despierta.

-¿Bella?- toqué la puerta. Oí cómo se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Edward- dijo en un suspiro

-Bella, tienes que salir de ahí- le dije preocupado

-¿Qué?- dijo confusa

-Haz lo imposible por salir de ahí, Bella, tengo un terrible presentimiento

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó

No le puse atención, escuché unas voces que provenían desde afuera de la habitación.

_-Intenta no ser tan duro con ella, al parecer es virgen- dijo Billy_

_-Sí, tienes que tratarla bien- secundo Jacob_

_¡No!, _grité para mis adentros.

Intente desesperadamente abrir la puerta.

-¿Edward que…?- dijo Bella asustada

-¡Tienes que salir de ahí Bella! ¡Ya!- grité.

Billy Pov.

-Por favor, papá- insistió Jacob

-Ya te dije que no Jacob, no insistas, ya llegará alguien

-¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? No la haré sufrir… _tanto_- sonrió

-No, Jacob, la quiero dejar para algún cliente

-Mira, si no llega alguien dentro de dos horas yo…- en ese momento tocaron el timbre, una de las empleadas fue a abrir la puerta, y entonces entró uno de mis clientes favoritos.

-Ian, que gusto verte por aquí- lo saludé

-A mi también me da gusto estar aquí. ¿Qué me tienes para hoy?- dijo entusiasmado

-Para ti, hoy te tengo una linda chica de 18 años

-Excelente- dijo sonriente

-Está bien, pero… intenta no ser tan duro con ella, al parecer es virgen- dije en voz baja

-Sí, tienes que tratarla bien- dijo Jacob molesto

-Hmm… lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada- Ian sonrió- espero que este despierta, me gusta que pongan de su parte

-Ya debe estar despierta, Jacob, lleva a Ian con ella

-Claro, sígueme- dijo e Ian lo siguió.

Fui a la cocina a ver si había alguna empleada, suspiré cuándo vi todo vacío, ya que ellas no sabían de que tipo de negocios vivía.

Bella Pov.

Hice lo que Edward me pidió, me escondí encima de una plataforma que estaba al lado de la puerta, escuché unos pasos acercarse, se detuvieron y abrieron la puerta lentamente. Entró un hombre que nunca había visto, avanzó hasta la cama, aproveché el momento y salí por la puerta, pero a medio pasillo estaba Jacob, intenté correr pero me echó en su hombre y me llevó de nuevo a la habitación, me tiró en la cama y luché para quitármelo de encima, pero no lo logré.

-¡Edward! ¡Ayúdame!- grité lo mas fuerte que pude. Jacob me inyectó algo en el brazo que en segundos me dejo sin fuerzas, pero al menos me podía mover… _y hablar_.

Edward Pov.

_-¡Edward! ¡Ayúdame_!- escuché que Bella me gritó. Corrí hasta la otra puerta e intenté abrirla, pero tenía seguro, intenté abrirla por unos segundos, me desesperé y pateé la puerta.

_-Disfrútala- dijo Jacob_

Volví a intentar desesperadamente abrir la puerta, escuché como alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta.

Jacob entró e intente salir corriendo, pero me empujo a la cama y de nuevo me inyectó algo en el brazo, y no me podía mover por completo. Cuándo Jacob se iba a ir le pregunté:

-¿Qué le van a hacer?

-Nada que te importé- dijo y se fue.

_-¡Edward_!- gritó Bella desesperada, y pude notar como estaba llorando.

Escuchaba como el otro tipo gemía y Bella no paraba de gritar. Estaba desesperado, no podía moverme, no podía ir a la habitación que tenía al lado y quitarle a Bella ese hombre de encima.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas, lágrimas caían por mi rostro sin parar, sintiéndome prepotente, por no poder hacer nada, pero sabía que todo pronto terminaría.

_-¡No! ¡Por favor_!- escuché como ese imbécil golpeaba a Bella, ya venía la peor parte- _¡Ahh!- _el imbécil gimió, sabía que todo pronto terminaría. Bella aguanta, solo un poco mas.

Escuché como el hombre salía de la habitación, me fue imposible soportarlo todo, sabiendo que no había podido proteger a…

_Mi esposa_

Escuché como sollozaba, intente hablarle, pero nunca contesto.

Billy Pov.

-Papá, Ian dejó a Bella muy dañada, creo que está inconsciente y no para de sangrar- dijo Jacob preocupado

-¿Qué?- lo miré, tenía que estar bromeando, pero no había ningún rastro de broma en su rostro- Haz algo, llama a algún médico.

-Ok

Dos horas después…

-Bien- dijo el médico- tiene un desgarramiento vaginal, se le quitara dentro de algunas horas, y después todo estará bien- sonrió

-Gracias por venir Carlisle- le dije estrechándole la mano

-De nada… pero… ¿Puedo preguntarle que le paso?- dijo mirando a la chica

-La encontramos en la calle, estaba tirada, desnuda y desangrándose, la trajimos para acá porque no queríamos dejarla ahí

-Muy gentil de su parte, seguro se lo agradecerá cuándo despierte- la miro de nuevo- Me tengo que ir.

Jacob lo acompaño a la puerta y se fue.

Carlisle Pov.

Está muchacha me tenía intrigado, la violación fue muy sadomasoquista. No confiaba en la historia que me había dicho el hombre, varias veces me habían recomendado ese lugar, era un prostíbulo, pero siempre me había negado a ir.

Estaba en la esquina de la calle para llegar a mi casa, y vi a Charlie de nuevo, otra vez con la mujer. _Genial_.

-Hola Charlie- lo saludé, el solo me miro

-¿No los has visto?- me preguntó fríamente

-No, a Edward no lo he visto

-¿Y a Bella?- preguntó la mujer

-A ella no la conozco, ya le dije que…- Charlie me interrumpió

-Es ella- dijo enseñándome una foto…

No podía ser… era igual a la chica de… _Oh por Dios_. Me quedé en shock, pero Charlie me saco de el.

-¿La has visto?

-Sí,… Charlie… yo… la acabo de ver- dije en voz baja

hooLa

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, lo se no estubo tan bueno y quedo mucho menos sadico de lo que tenía planeado, pero al momento de escribirlo me quede en blanco ¬¬

El proximo capitulo es el final, supongo que va a estar largo ya que este capitulo esta muy corto. Ya me pueden dejar reviews TODOS, tengan cuenta o no (: Me voy: Byee!

reviews?


	5. Libres

Capítulo 5: Libres

Charlie Pov.

-Charlie… yo… la acabo de ver- dijo en voz baja

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde?- no dijo nada, al parecer la sorpresa era también para el, pero solo se resigno a decir:

-Sígueme

Caminamos unas cuantas calles, hasta que llegamos a una casa muy grande.

-Charlie, aquí está Bella- señalo a la casa- Pero, está no es una casa, es un prostíbulo.

_¡¿Qué?_

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes? No me digas que…- por mi mente pasaban las peores ideas, pero el aclaro todo

-Yo no le hice nada, Charlie. Se que es un prostíbulo por que me lo han recomendado, pero nunca he venido- suspiró- Hasta hoy, me llamaron a mi consultorio diciéndome que se encontraron a una chica en la calle y que al parecer había sido violada.

_¡No!_

-Vine rápidamente para revisarla, no estaba nada bien, pero eran cosas que sanarían en minutos. Charlie, la verdad no les creo que se la hayan encontrado en la calle- dijo con voz triste. _¡No puede ser!_

-Reneé llama a la policía- le ordene

-No, espera-dijo Carlisle- talvez la estoy confundiendo con alguien que se le parece demasiado. Es mejor que entres a asegurarlo tú mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-Di que eres un nuevo cliente, y quieres verla. Yo solo te acompañare, y revisaré si no hay mas personas ahí adentro

-¿Y que haré yo? ¿Quedarme aquí parada como si no pasará nada?- interrumpió Reneé

-Reneé, si vamos a necesitar a la policía, pero no ahora, llámalos dentro de 10 minutos, pero escóndete y actúa como si nada. Ellos pueden darse cuenta.

-¿Ellos?- pregunté

-Sí, Billy y Jacob, los dueños- cerré los puños- Vamos

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y Carlisle tocó el timbre.

-Recuérdalo, Charlie, actúa como un cliente.

Edward Pov.

Volví de nuevo a la realidad, desperté después de unas horas dormido. Quería desconectarme de este mundo, pero no lo logré, ya que soñé con lo sucedido. No lo podía olvidar, y seguro esto no es ni la mitad de lo que siente Bella.

Oí como tocaban la puerta que tenía al lado.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Bella

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- le pregunté preocupado

-Estoy bien Edward, y no me duele nada. La verdad ni siquiera recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer

-¿Nada? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, en realidad solo recuerdo que Jacob me inyecto algo en el brazo, y de ahí nada.

-Que bien- le dije aliviado, entonces escuche voces

_-Jacob, llevalo con ella- dijo Billy_

_¡No! ¡Otra vez no!_

-Bella, escóndete

No dijo nada, escuche como se subía de nuevo a la cama, y después abrieron la puerta… pero también la mía, hice lo mismo que Bella y aparente estar dormido.

Carlisle Pov.

Jacob abrió la puerta y nos llevo con Billy, quién nos saludo calurosamente

-Carlisle, amigo, ¿Qué trae por aquí el día de hoy?- sonrió y después miro a Charlie- O debería decir los

-Hola Billy, el es Charlie, le conté de este lugar- Billy me miró muy sorprendido- Se lo que es esté lugar Billy, me lo han recomendado antes- me miró con escepticismo, talvez no me creía- Y hoy te traje a un nuevo cliente, quiere verla.

-Oh, excelente- miró a Jacob i le dijo-: Llevalo con ella

-Claro, ven- Charlie lo siguió y se fueron

Charlie Pov.

Llegamos a una habitación que estaba muy escondida, abrió la puerta y me dijo:

-Disfrútala- y se fue.

Ella estaba tapada completamente con las sabanas, me acerque a ella, e intente destaparla, pero ella me lo impidió, las jale con fuerza pero solo logre destaparla hasta los hombros, y estaba boca abajo, la tome de los hombros y la volteé. Era ella.

-Por favor, no me haga nada- sollozo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados

-Bella abre los ojos, tenemos que salir de aquí- le dije, Bella abrió los ojos

-¡Papá!- gritó y me abrazo muy fuerte

-Vamos Bella tenemos que salir de aquí- la envolví en las sabanas y salimos de la habitación

Carlisle Pov.

-Billy, ¿hay mas personas aquí?

-Sí, tenemos a un chico, es la pareja de la muchacha- dijo sonriendo- ¿Lo quieres ver?

-Claro- sonreí

-Ven- caminamos hacia una habitación que estaba al lado de la hija de Charlie, entre abrió la puerta, pero no lo suficiente para ver quien estaba adentro.

-Disfrútalo- me dijo y se fue.

Entré a la habitación y ahí estaba un joven, pero me daba la espalda, rodeé la cama y lo miré a la cara. Edward.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y no me podía ver.

-Edward- le dije y lo moví, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y después me miró fijamente

-Papá- se levantó de la cama y me abrazo, y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Edward, no me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca- le dije, nos separamos y lo vi a los ojos, estaba preocupado- ¿Edward que te pasa?

-Ayúdame- me pidió- Ayúdame, Bella está aquí, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí…

-Lo sé, yo fui el doctor que la atendió hace rato, no sabía quién era ella hasta que Charlie me mostró una foto de ella- él me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada- Vámonos – Vi que no tenía camiseta, me quité la camiseta y se la di, ya que yo tenía una interior.

Salimos de la habitación, estábamos a medio pasillo y Edward se detuvo.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- me preguntó

-No te preocupes por ella. Charlie está aquí y vino por ella

Billy Pov.

-Papá, afuera hay una mujer, se ve muy sospechosa- me dijo Jacob mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Déjame ver- se hizo a un lado y miré, ahí estaba una mujer, hablando por teléfono y se veía preocupada, cerré la cortina y miré a Jacob- Talvez es la esposa de Carlisle o Charlie- sonreí

Escuché como se abrían las puertas de las habitaciones. _Wow, terminaron muy rápido_. Pero había algo raro, escuchaba muchos pasos.

Charlie y Carlisle salieron, pero con los muchachos

-¡Ustedes no pueden salir con ellos!- grité

-Sí podemos, ¡es mi hija!- gritó Charlie. _¿Su hija? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado_.

-¿Tu hija? Sí, que son listos, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, jaja. Pero como quiera, ellos no saldrán de aquí.

Todo paso muy rápido, la puerta se abrió de una patada, entraron unos policías, y unos se abalanzo sobre Jacob y cayeron al piso, pero después el otro se tiro encima de mí, me puso boca abajo y sentí que ponía algo alrededor de mis muñecas.

-°-°-°-°-° 2 horas después-°-°-°-°-°

Edward Pov.

Estábamos en casa de Bella, sorprendentemente Charlie nos había dejado entrar, y por la puerta. Platicábamos de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, según Charlie, Billy y Jacob pasarían mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

Por otra parte, me preocupaba Bella, aunque ella insistía en que no recordaba nada, me preocupaba.

Bella se acercó a mí, y me abrazo.

-Edward, creo que deberíamos decirles ya- me dijo en voz baja, me sorprendí la miré directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos chocolate que no había podido ver en días

-¿Estás segura?- ella asintió- ¿Por qué ahora? Esperemos unos días, a que pase todo esto…

-No dirán nada, Edward. Mira a mi padre, está bien si le decimos…

-Talvez hace todo esto para agradecerle a Carlisle- se quedó viendo a Charlie unos segundos, y después me miró a mi con ojos suplicantes

-¿Por favor?- de nuevo, se me hizo imposible decirle que no

-Está bien- le dije poco convencido.

-¡Hey!- gritó, y todos voltearon a vernos- Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirles- después me miraron a mi confundidos, esperando a que hablara.

-Bella y yo…- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta- nos…

-Nos casamos hace una semana- se me adelantó, todos nos miraron sorprendidos, nadie hablaba, después de unos minutos Reneé rompió el silencio:

-Bueno, chicos muchas felicidades, se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazo, después se le unió Carlisle

-Felicidades- y nos abrazó

Charlie se había quedado en blanco, Reneé, Carlisle y Bella estaban hablando animadamente en una esquina de la sala. Solo Charlie y yo nos quedamos en nuestro lugar, después Charlie se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia a mi

-Cuídala mucho- me dijo antes de abrazarme

Esperaba que con el tiempo mi relación con Charlie mejorará… aunque sea solo un poco.

Fin*…

-°-°-°-°-°- Nota Final -°-°-°-°-°-

hooLa

lo se!, mal final, yo tambien me queje cuando se acabo el episodio ese día. Intente hacer el capitulo los maaaaas largo posible, pero creo que no lo logre :( Este es el capitulo final (por fin) dudo mucho que haya un epilogo, ya que no sabria que escribir (si dejan sugerencias talvez lo haga)

Gracias a todos las personas que me han dejado review (excepto una persona) y por los que me van a dejar, me voy

byee


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo:

-°-°-°-°-°5 años después-°-°-°-°-°

Edward Pov.

Hoy es el gran día. Hoy es el día de mi boda. Hoy me caso con mi Bella.

Me es imposible creerlo, después de cinco años de lo sucedido.

Después de eso, mi relación con Bella se fortaleció mucho mas, y Charlie me aceptó con el tiempo, muy lentamente, pero lo hizo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-Edward- me llamó Carlisle- ya es hora- me dijo

-Ya voy- me miré por última vez al espejo, intenté arreglarme el cabello, pero fue inútil.

-Se supone que es el hombre el que espera a la mujer, no al revés- se burló

-Ya lo sé- salí de la habitación y fui al jardín, ya que la boda sería en una finca

Cuándo salí, me quedé sorprendido, había un largo altar, con sillas a los lados, y flores, flores por todas partes

-_Wow_- exclamé

Poco a poco la gente fue llegando, y después el padre.

_Ah llegado la hora_, me dije a mi mismo

Llegué hasta el padre y esperé, miré mi reloj, _8:05p.m_, y Bella no aparecía, esperé, aún mas, creo que hasta fueron horas, y después apareció, miré de nuevo mi reloj. _Wow, 8:07p.m_

Llegó a mi lado y el padre inició la ceremonia, fue muy rápida, pero se me hizo eterno esperar a que Bella dijera, sí acepto. Cuándo lo hizo, la besé, no me importo que el padre dijera las últimas palabras para terminar la ceremonia, simplemente no pude evitarlo.

-°-°-°-°-2 años después-°-°-°-°-

Estaba sentado, frente a la habitación, dónde estaban _ellos_. Mi bebé ya nació. No lo podía creer.

La puerta se abrió, y salió la enfermera, quién pegó un adorno en la puerta que decía _It's a boy_

-Señor Cullen- levanté la cabeza y la miré- Puede pasar- me sonrió.

Rápidamente entré a la habitación, y vi la imagen que había esperado por meses. Bella estaba en la cama con un pequeño "bulto" a su lado, _mi bebé._

-Edward, ven- me llamó Bella. Lentamente me acerqué a ellos, y lo ví. Un niño pálido que dormía plácidamente

-Bella, es hermoso- lo miré mas de cerca

-Lo sé- me sonrió. Me acerqué a ella y la besé

-Gracias- le susurré mientras veíamos a nuestro hijo

-No, gracias a ti, sin ti no hubiera podido crearlo

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo también te amo- me dijo y me acerqué a ella para besarla nuevamente.

-°-°-Fin-°-°-

* * *

hooLa, les gusto? Creo que no O.O, es demasiado corto, lo se, pero no se supone que los epílogos son cortos no? Bueno no importa. Volví a clases, eso quiere decir, que la inspiracion volvio jajaja, estaba en la clase de historia, y empecé a escribir (:

me voy, _definitivamente_ de la historia, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews (excepto tu areli, practicamente te oblige ajaja) y esperó que les haya gustado, me voy

bye! reviews?¡


End file.
